Goodbye My Love
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: Natalya is getting married to the love of her life. It is the happiest day of her life. Or, it should have been. Ameribela, Prequel to Now Helping 120 at Window H, Oneshot, AU


Goodbye My Love

Summary: Natalya is getting married to the love of her life. It is the happiest day of her life. Or, it should have been. Ameribela, Prequel to Now Helping 120 at Window H, Oneshot, AU

A/N: So, I got a request for a prequel or a sequel from quite a few people, so here's a prequel! Soon, a sequel will be made, but not yet. I'd rather have everyone wonder for a little longer. :3 This is for VDSA who liked my last one, and for all who read Now Helping. I apologize for any badness of this fic... I just wanted to answer some questions anyone might have. Thank you so much for the reviews and such! I hope y'all enjoy this!

-Nappa

Warnings: character death, suicide, angst, and language

Disclaimer: I write fanfiction. Do you think I own Hetalia?

~LINE BREAK~

"Lilacs or Lillies?" she asked her fiance. Natalya Arlovskaya stared at the bright flowers, excitement in all of her features. She was picking the flowers for her wedding. She was getting married. To an idiot, admittedly, but her idiot none the less.

"Lillies. Definitely lillies," Alfred Jones replied. He smiled at her, his arm around her waist tightening slightly. She let a small smile flit across her lips, feeling light and free. "I always liked lillies the best."

"The lillies are ours," she said to the saleswoman. She nodded, terrified. Natalya had yelled at the woman earlier. Natalya knew that really, she shouldn't have yelled at the woman, but hey, she was to be a bride soon, and she was allowed to have some bridezilla moments. The woman nodded, scurrying off to somewhere behind a large counter.

"I think she's scared off you~!" Alfred laughed. Natalya scowled at him.

"Gee, what told you that, idiot?" she said, although it lacked any real conviction. She was too happy. Everything was right, perfect. She was going to have the life she had wanted with a white picket fence, a loving husband, and maybe even children in the future.

Everything was going to be exactly what she had dreamed of.

~Line Break~

She stared at herself in the mirror. The white dress went down to the floor, falling in a shimmering waterfall that was accentuated by a sparkling vine pattern at the chest. It was sleeveless, and according to some, rather plain. She loved it. Her hair was braided and decorated with dark blue flower pins, gifts from her mother. Her veil fell elegantly down her back at the moment, as her sister Katyusha gushed over her.

"I'm just so happy for you! My little sister, getting married! Ohhh, Ivan may not show it, but he doesn't care as much as you seem to think that it's Alfred. Ohmigosh, my little sister is getting married. And you look so pretty and I bet he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Katyusha said in quick succession. Natalya smiled at her sister's babbling.

"Just calm down, even I'm not this fucking excited on my birthday," Natalya said. She attempted to scowl like she normally did, but she couldn't seem to do anything that would show unhappiness. "It's not like it's that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a...! Oh, but Natalya, it's such a big deal! Today, you promise forever with him! Today you promise your life to him! Today is the day!"

"He's stupid. I'm only marrying him because someone has to watch him to make sure he doesn't kill himself," Natalya pouted. Katyusha smiled at Natalya's antics, knowing that her little sister was secretly very happy.

"He's not that stupid, and you know it." Natalya didn't reply.

A small knock was heard on the door, a young boy with glasses stepping in.

"Ah... Just checking on how everyone is..." he said shyly. Natalya stared at the boy.

"We're fine Mathew," Natalya replied. "Katyusha, this is Alfred's little brother Mathew. Mathew, this is my older sister Katyusha." Katyusha ran up to Mathew, hugging him.

"It's so great to meet you! I'm sorry I haven't met you yet. My plane was too late for the rehearsal!" Katyusha said. Mathew smiled, obviously feeling very shy and possibly uncomfortable.

"No, no, it's fine... Things happen..." His voice was barely above a whisper. Natalya never told Al, but she always thought that Mathew was absolutely adorable. Not that she admitted it to herself or anything. Not at all.

A small noise was heard, and Mathew pulled out his phone. "Umm... Natalya...?"

"Yes, what is it?" she said, turning to the boy. She felt her heart speed up. What if Alfred decides not to come at all? What if he leaves her at the altar? What if-

"Alfred says he's going to be just a little late. The traffic is being very weird," Mathew apologized. Natalya felt herself calm down. Even if the idiot was going to be late, at least he was coming.

"I'll let everyone know," she said, moving into the hall. Katyusha grabbed her arm.

"No, no, let me do it!" Katyusha said happily. "We want to keep your gorgeous-ness a secret."

"Not gorgeous!" Natalya called after Katyusha's leaving back. Mathew had apparently left again as well. She sighed, staring at the beige walls of her changing room. She was happy with how much Katyusha seemed to have loved her bridesmaid dress earlier. Also, Natalya was right. Blue really did suit her sister.

She was brought out of her thinking by her phone ringing, the star spangled banner telling her it was her fiance.

"What do you want?" she said out of habit. She heard him laugh on the other end.

_"Hey now, I just wanted to talk to my beautiful, shining bride,"_ he said, the sound cracking with his small chuckles. _"I love you."_

She blushed, saying, "I might love you too. Probably not, though." She fiddled with the small star engagement ring on her finger. She relished in the sound of his laugh. He sounded so happy, and it made all her fears melt. She knew he would be there, and she would be happy. She had made the right decision.

_"Natalya."_

She smiled, hanging up. That'll teach him for being late.

She walked out the chapel and up to the altar, diregarding her sister's words. She talked to the priest a little, laughing a little even as butterflies set in.

She got another phone call, and she collapsed to the ground, weeping.

~Line Break~

She fet so numb. Everything, _everything_ had been ripped away from her. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks, her black dress being stained by the grass at the knees.

_Alfred F. Jones_

_1984-2012_

_Loving Brother, Fiance, and Friend_

_R.I.P._

"Fuck you... You left me... It was supposed to have been the happiest day of my life. I was supposed to spend my life with you! Why did you leave me...?! Why won't you come back...?!" Natalya felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Katyusha, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Natalya... I'm so sorry..." Natalya for once didn't smack her sisters hand away. She felt more tears fall. She didn't bother to brush them away. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Natalya openly sobbed for the first time in her life.

~Line Break~

"Did... Did you know, that your last word to me was my name? The last thing you said was you loved me. I wish... I wish it wasn't. I hate that those were your final words. It makes me feel a whole new level of pain. So fuck you, idiot. Fuck you. I won't forgive you. I refuse. Even if you beg me to, wherever you are you bastard, I won't. Fuck it. I wish... I wish I didn't even remember you. It hurts too much. Yet here I am... Unable to live without you. I feel like I need your memory to live, when all I want to do is forget. Screw you. I hope this makes you happy."

Natalya took the groundless next step off the top of the Enpire State Building.

~Line Break~

She woke up on a train, with no recollection as to how she got there.

~The End~


End file.
